The last evolved and his Adventure
by nivlac
Summary: Ben wandered the earth for years and years, searching for a purpose in life, and he finally finds one in the UNSC.He is stationed on reach, when he is attacked by enemy alien 's too bad that they don't know about Ben and how he was going to turn them into his dinner! But not even Ben can stand up to an army with plasma weapons on his own... AU TO HALO.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that has been in the back of my mind for a while now, so I decided to publish it, I hope you enjoy!**

**This chapter also isn't that long because it is the prologue.**

**P.S. I OWN NOTHING! THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION!**

It has been hundreds of years since the second outbreak of the Mercer virus… and since James Heller murdered several evolved. For some reason, he mysteriously vanished after Mercer was killed, and no one has heard of him since. But those events don't even matter anymore, if you were to ask a random civilian on the street if they have ever heard about the second outbreak of the Mercer virus, odds are they wouldn't know a damn thing that you were talking about.

I am one of the last evolved from that now ancient era, one of the few who survived Heller's rampage. I was brainwashed by Mercer, and I was part of his plan to infect everyone in the world with white light. He found me broken, bleeding and nearly dead in an alleyway. I don't know why he revived me as an evolved, but when I woke up with these amazing abilities, I abused them. I was turned into an evolved at the age of 23, and I use to always think that if I had superpowers I wouldn't act like a little bitch and back down out of a fight like other super heroes did.

Then again… I sure as hell am no hero. at least not yet.

I really wasn't for the whole "With great power, comes great responsibility kind of guy. Me? I was more of a: let's go flaunt our superpowers and say fuck you to responsibility kind of guy. Mercer convinced me not to flaunt my awesomeness though, because black watch would be up my ass if I did.

My name is Ben, and I always thought of myself as a pirate at heart. Hell, when I was human, I wanted my remains cremated and then shot out of a cannon over the ocean. But it's hard to die when your biologically immortal, so that plan was scrapped.

When Heller finally killed Mercer, I didn't know what to do. I didn't have any family in NYZ, or anyone else that I know of. Im like a drifter, wandering from place to place like a tumble weed drifting in the wind. I used to just wander the ends of the earth, experiencing new things and places, and since I couldn't die, and didn't have a purpose for living, I decided to discover all of the earth's deepest secrets.

Remember when I said I was a pirate at heart? Well, I decided to pay a visit to the Bermuda triangle to see why everything kept disappearing. Turns out, that it was some kind of giant… thing. I use the word 'thing' because what I saw was too horrifying to describe, and I barely made it out of there alive. Secret number one was crossed off the list.

Then I decided to head over to good old area 51, you know, to see if aliens really did exist. Sadly though, when I killed all of the guards and scientists, I didn't get one memory about alien corpses or spaceships. Just a bunch of horrible experiments that they did on people, so I didn't exactly feel guilty when I slaughtered them all.

You might of heard of that haunted doll Robert. I decided to steal it, and I took it to a small abandoned cabin out in the middle of nowhere to see if it would… I dunno, move? I stood in one place, staring at it for hours and hours, but it just sat there. I got bored and decided to go for a run in the desert, no one would be around to take Robert the haunted doll would they? When I got back, I was shocked to see that Robert had disappeared, I have no Idea where that little bastard went, but I do know that It gave me the creeps when I walked inside and saw that he was gone.

After the whole Robert incident, I decided to head over to Scotland to see if old Nessie really existed. I took a dip in that lake and with my condensed mass, I floated down to the bottom of the lake. What I found wasn't the Loch Ness monster… but its bones.

After that I wandered the forests for a few years, seeing if I could find bigfoot, but I could never find him. Instead, I found some psychopath named Jeff. You should have seen the guy! His lips were cut to be like a smile, and his skin was burnt. He stabbed me a couple of times, but I just laughed at the idiot and consumed him. I feel bad for the guy though, he had a rough childhood.

Next on the list was mermaids, but they weren't real either. I found the Chubacabra, which turned out to be some kind of dog without fur, but it had vampire like fangs! So I assumed that it was the Le Chubacabra.

After I was done discovering all of the secrets that I could, I decided to become a secret super hero for a couple of years. I wasn't going to wear a costume or anything, so don't go thinking that. I stopped loads of attempted murders and I killed a LOT of pedophiles.

Fifty years later I elected to take out at least one secret society, so I targeted the Illuminati. Let's just say that they had affiliations with black watch, and that it was a lot harder to put them down than I thought. I did it though, hunted down every last one of the bastards, it was easy, because each member I consumed gave me a list of several others to take down. That kept me busy for 20 years, and oh it was so fun!

I had several adventures leading up to this point… when the UNSC was formed, I enlisted as a marine. It was a pain in the ass to conceal who I was, and sometimes I had to switch my appearance every now and then to avoid suspicion.

I was stationed on a whole new world! It was called Reach, and I had a great time there, the animals were very… filling.

When I heard that alien life had been discovered, I was so excited! And I was even more excited to find out that we were going to war with them. Alien dinner… it sounded so amazing to me at the time. The virus likes variety in its food. Unfortunately I couldn't take part in the fight against them, because I was stationed on Reach still. That is where we are now, these events will take place on Reach. Though I do not think that it will survive the covenant onslaught, even with me on their side. I just hope I can reach the Pillar of Autumn in time… no pun intended.

**There is the prologue! Tell me what you thought of it, and if you have suggestions, I will gladly take them. Please review for me SENPAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the update kiddies!**

I kept running and running as fast as I could from the covenant army, and you'd probably think that I was retreating, but your wrong, it was a strategic withdrawal! I would have fought them, but honestly, plasma probably hurts way more than bullets do. The suckiest part would have to be that I haven't even seen one of them yet. I wanted alien DNA dammit! But I decided to play it smart, I would have my chance at them later.

I had heard that a ship called the pillar of autumn would be escaping Reach soon, and I realized that it would be my only chance to get off of this doomed planet. It's a good thing that I can't get tired, or I would have been so screwed, running several miles at incredibly high speeds is impossible for normal people, but, of course, Im not normal.

At the speed Im running now, I should arrive at the ship in about 20 minutes, I just hope it hasn't taken off yet. I doubt that even I can survive getting burned by one of those glassing beams that I keep seeing in the distance.

Soon I arrived at my destination and saw that the ship was getting ready to leave! I pushed myself past my limit of jumping and flew through the air, then I landed on something squishy. Blue blood flew everywhere and the little alien beneath my feet was practically just a stain now. I hate it when food goes to waste. Then I saw a large shadow looming over me, and I saw another alien, but this one was BIG, like a gorilla.

I recognized this thing as a brute, as the marines dubbed them. It seemed to laugh at me then it dropped its weapon, which seemed to be a hammer of some kind. This thing was certainly cocky if it thought it could take me without a weapon, Im starting to think that it didn't see me fly through the air and smash its little friend. Soon several other brutes surrounded me and the chieftain, and then they started cheering, they probably think that I am going to lose, I am going to prove them wrong.

I began to laugh at the brute, which caused its ugly face to go up in a sneer. I felt an intense pain in my face, and I flew backwards into another brute who stumbled when I was knocked against it. Damn, these aliens are tougher then I thought. I got up from the ground, which caused all of the brutes to gasp in shock. I laughed at the brute who struck me, and then I decked it in the face, causing it to go flying back into one of its buddies arms, much like what it did to me.

I wasn't going to use my blades just yet, I wanted to embarrass this alien in front of its friends before I ate them all. The brute got back up, looking even angrier than before. It charged me, but I easily dodged its fist and kicked the brute in its knee. It howled in pain, as its leg was now bent at an unnatural angle. It was now kneeling before me in front of his group. I grabbed its throat, and forced it onto his back, then I began to break its face. Each strike that I landed created a new crack in the ground, and I realized that I was in the same position that Kratos was in when he was standing over Hercules in one of my favorite games of all time, god of war 3.

Soon the same result happened and when I was done, my tendrils came out of my back and began to break down its body, and force it into my own. Soon memories of this Brutes life filled my mind, and I learned a whole awful lot, like the brutes language. Soon I was hearing words that I could understand coming from the brutes mouths.

"It can't be a human! It killed the chieftain!" one of them said.

I decided to give my new knowledge a test run.

"Im not human, but I know what you all are… your dead." I said in their language while turning my arms into blades.

My blades were common to that of a regular evolved, but hundreds of years worth of consuming have improved them to the point where they should cut through just about anything. Annoying monkey aliens counted among those things.

I slashed at ones legs, severing them from its body, then I cut off another ones head, soon reddish blood began to pour out of the now headless corpse. I felt my back beginning to burn, I turned around and saw that one of the brutes picked up a plasma rifle and began to fire at me. The burning pain hurt, but I was going to make this idiot hurt even worse.

Im not really familiar with their anatomy, but I kicked the brute in the groin so hard that it was sent flying through the air. Just one more brute was left standing, and it was quaking in fear.

"What are you?" it asked me.

Holy shit. I have always wanted to do this.

"Im your worst nightmare, see you in hell." I said, feeling like the king of the world.

I began to prison shank the brute until I became a part of me, much like its friends. I heard a loud sound coming from the direction of the ship, and saw that an alien craft had been shot out of the sky with a MAC round, and the Pillar of Autumn was departing.

"NO!" I said running as fast as I could towards it.

I jumped up as high as I could and latched on to one of the escape pods on the ship. Fuck it, they won't miss one pod. I broke through the window of the pod and rolled into a hallway, an airlock door shut when it detected that the window was broken, or so I assumed.

I looked left, then right, and fortunately the hall was empty. I changed my blades back into hands, and walked down the corridor. I didn't know where I was going to go, but since I was in a ship with nothing in it to kill that wasn't human, it didn't really matter, all I had to do now was wait. I suddenly felt sick, then I realized what was happening, we were entering slip space. I always feel like this when I enter slip space, but I have no idea why.

After the strange feeling departed, I thought of a place to go. I started walking towards the bridge, fully intent on seeing where we ended up at. I know that it couldn't have been a planned jump, they didn't have the time to pick specific coordinates. After passing several marines, ODST's, and pilots, I arrived at the bridge, and I was amazed by what I saw out of the bridges window. It was a large ring shaped… umm… you know what, I am going to call it halo. That's what it looked like after all.

I looked down at the landmasses on the halo, I saw clouds, hell, I think I even saw a hurricane forming on it, and the view was made even more amazing by the large gas giant positioned behind it.

"Cortana, all I want to know is did we lose them." The man who was obviously in charge said.

I looked at his nametag, and saw that he was captain Keyes. I dug through my "borrowed" memories, and found that he was a decorated war hero. I saw a purple AI appear on a holopad and it said.

"I think we both know the answer to that."

"We made a blind jump. How did they-"

"Get here first?" Cortana said cutting Keyes off. "The covenants ships have always been faster than ours…"

I decided to stop listening in on their conversation and just stare at the ring world below. In my hundreds of years of life, I have never seen anything so astonishing.

"-they'll be on us soon captain." I heard Cortana say.

The covenant were going to board us? Well shit. I really don't want to keep my powers a secret, but I don't want ONI trying to dissect me and stuff either. Whatever, it's time to go on an adventure…

I slipped out of the bridge and into another hallway, walking down the corridor until I heard a loud BANG come from the backend of the ship. They're here. Time to wreck some shit.

UNNGOY-GRUNT

I was so nervous! The elite that was leading us didn't seem scared though, he seemed determined. Our ship boarded the human vessel with minimal effort, and soon, we were able to board the ship. My friend; who we had all nicknamed 'Kenny' stepped through the plasma shield and onto the ship first. He was followed by our elite and after a few seconds of waiting for confirmation to board safely, Kenny's body was seen flying through the air, towards the other side of the hallway.

We hesitated for a second before we crossed the threshold. When we finally did, what we saw horrified us all. Our elite leader was being… torn apart… by a human with blade arms. After the human was done with our elite, his body disappeared into the humans, as if it were never there in the first place, then the human stared at us with a sadistic grin, and licked its lips.

My comrades and I all turned heel and ran towards Kenny's limp body… he was dead.

"Oh my forunner! It killed Kenny!" one of my comrades yelled out.

"You bastard!" shouted one of the more braver Unngoy in the group.

The human stared at us for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. What was so funny?

"You know what? I'll let you little shits live because you just accidently referenced south park. Pray you don't see me again, because if you do, I'll eat you!" He yelled.

BACK TO BEN

Elite's had some damned tasty DNA, and I was going to consume those grunts too until they referenced south park. Don't ask why I did it, I just did. Besides, I heard that grunts are everywhere when it comes to a combat situation. I changed my appearance to that of an elite, and found my way to a firefight, several objects were being used as cover for my allies, while an elite and several grunts stood out in the open.

The elite turned to me and I think, smiled? Im not too sure. It grabbed a plasma rifle off of the floor and tossed it to me. I grinned inwardly as I slowly walked toward the elite when his back was turned. I couldn't consume him with marines watching me, but I could do this. I wrapped one arm around the elites neck and before it could even utter a single 'wort?' I squeezed, crushing its neck, and causing its shields to flare.

The grunts all turned to look at me and started yelling 'traitor!' and they began to fire at me. Let me tell you the difference between plasma and bullets. Bullets always hit their target instantly, whereas plasma is slow enough to be dodged. I avoided the green plasma and took them all out with relative ease, the marines all looked at me, unsure if they should attack or not.

Before I could give them a choice, I ran down the other side of the hallway, leaving the marines I saved dumbfounded. After a little while I began to realize that the Pillar of Autumn was about to go down, and I tried to find my way to an escape pod. I switched back to my normal marine form, and headed for one of the last escape pods.

After I got there, several covenant and marines were duking it out in the same hallway that held one of the last escape pods. I dodged the fighting and tried to run inside the pod, and I dumbly tripped on the way in. I felt a large hand grab me and throw me inside of the pod. I crawled on my hands and knees further inside of our escape ship, then I heard a deep, gravelly voice say.

"punch it."

"Aye aye sir." The pilot responded. "Were disengaged, going for minimum safe distance."

I buckled myself into my seat, and took a look at the man who threw me in the pod. He was massive, his olive green armor stood out among everything in the ship, and for some reason, I felt like this guy was more of a threat to me than an ORION super soldier back in the old days. I dug through some of my borrowed memories and I soon realized that this was one of the famed super soldiers. A SPARTAN.

How many super soldiers am I going to deal with in my life? I needed to act like a regular marine, so I put on my scared face and asked the SPARTAN.

"Were going to make it aren't we sir? I don't wanna die out here!"

The SPARTAN put a hand on my shoulder to try to calm me down, then he looked up at the cockpit, as if something had told him to look out there.

"what is that thing lieutenant?" one of my fellow marines asked the pilot.

"Hell if I know, but were landing on it." She responded.

"Holy shit!" I yelled as I saw the pillar of Autumn go on a collision course with the halo.

I tuned everything out, and shut my eyes. I don't like stress, it's just so… stressful. Everything went black for a second, and then I woke up to see that the ship had crashed. I looked around, and everyone except for me and the Spartan were dead. I got up from my seat, and exited the ship, sunlight touched my face, and I smiled.

I've got a whole new world-ring thing to explore! Hallelujah! I saw what seemed to be a bridge with no rail guard whatsoever. I don't need rail guards, and you know what? I don't need bridges. I hopped up in the air and boosted to the other side easily. Bitchin. I looked back at the ship and saw that the Spartan was finally awake, and outside of the ship. I really didn't want to explain to him that I abandoned him because I wanted to go explore, so I ran up the side of a mountain and ended up on top.

The view was spectacular.

Beautiful oceans, grassy fields, fluffy clouds, and in the distance, you could see where the ring world would start to circle. Amazing. Things like this is why I like being immortal, you can see the most amazing things ever. I heard something flying my way… no… two something's flying my way!

I saw two of the infamous banshees flying towards the Spartan; who was now on the other side of the gap. I decided to do him a favor, and jumped up in the air, the banshee didn't even see me coming. My foot collided with the backend of the ship, and sent it flying into the ground, causing a beautiful purple explosion.

The Spartan was right next to the crash.

He looked up and saw me gliding through the air and I knew that I had fucked up big time. I boosted off in a different direction and ended up on top of the mountain once again. Now I have to change my appearance. Let's see… who haven't I used in a while? I know, how about my real self? I haven't used my true form in years, so it will be a nice change.

I felt the strange sensation of shape shifting and suddenly, I was me. I haven't told you what I look like yet, so I'll explain. Im skinny, with red hair, and a red beard to match, plus, I was good looking. All the ladies would swoon if they saw my face.

…

…

What? You think Im being an arrogant asshole? Who wouldn't be after living for hundreds of years? Were getting off topic, you called me here to explain the story of my life right? Then quit arguing with me!

…

…

Anyway, now that I was back to being me, I ran across the mountain top until I ended up on the other side. What I saw excited the shit out of me. There was a covenant camp full of grunts and only a few elites, and all of the grunts were sleeping. I jumped down from the mountain and landed as silently as I could, then I proceeded to consume every single elite in the camp. I love sneaking up on prey and scaring the crap out of them before I consume them.

After all of the elites were taken care of, I took a plasma grenade and detonated it in the middle of the camp, causing all of the grunts to wake up in surprise. It's what they get, who sleeps this late in the afternoon? After they all came to investigate the explosion, I activated my blades and jumped down from my hiding spot.

The grunts all yelped in surprise before firing at me with their plasma pistols. Damn did those things hurt! I slashed limbs off, consumed, impaled, exploded, and stabbed dozens of the little bastards. One was hiding in the corner of a tent, hiding something behind its back. I rubbed my blades together, causing sparks to appear, and I slowly approached the grunt like a serial killer in one of those old horror movies would.

Eventually I was right in the aliens face, mocking it, but before I could call him a fucktard, he pulled out two plasma grenades from behind his back and shoved them into my chest. Fuck. I looked down to see that they were activated. I didn't know if they were going to kill me or not, but I wasn't going to let this grunt get away with that. I grabbed on to him and yelled.

"Your coming with me you short sack of shit!"

BOOM!

Then all I saw was blackness.

I remember what I thought when that happened, and Im happy to relay them to you.

"Am I dead? I don't feel dead… if this is what it's like to be dead, then being dead sucks!"

**There we are people! This chapter is completed. I need you guys to leave me a review, your opinion matters. I have a few ideas planned out for the future of this fic, but if any of you have any ideas, feel free to tell me.**


End file.
